


Mejor tarde que nunca.

by Margotea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Niall, Betas can mate, Dystopia, Fathertime, Harry and Edward have powers, M/M, Mating Bites, MotherEarth, Mpreg, Niall and Louis are fraternal twins, Omega Louis, control the presence on spaces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotea/pseuds/Margotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El nacimiento de este cuento surge durante un acantilado de estrés y tristeza, el titulo llego a mi mente sin pies ni cabeza y el origen de la historia reside en la desesperación por escribir versos difíciles que formen  una narrativa breve. Me enamore de espacios, sonidos y una persona, lo acepte con ojos hinchados y voz rota, me tarde en descubrir esta parte de mi, pero alguien me dijo que tarde es mejor que nunca."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me olvides, es el nombre de una flor que simboliza al amante eterno y el amor desesperado.

 

 

Sus nombres estaban tallados en los tablones de bienvenida de las aldeas de todas las naciones. El poder vibraba como la tela de un tambor en sus pechos vacíos, habían recorrido millas y los mundos suficientes pero en ninguno estaba lo que buscaban. En sus viajes eran aclamados por sanar, unir, renacer los cuerpos de los hombres con tormentosas mentes y vidas inertes.

 

Eran siglos enteros de inmortalidad y lo único que había en sus marcas de expresión era aquella línea de constantes ceños fruncidos. En su especie estaban casi extintos y Kai se burlaba de su cabello rizado para después huir en su forma animal.

 

"¿Cuánto más crees que se extienda?" la voz de Edward era diferente a los otros días, pero Harry podía comprender el porqué, después de todo, el color de ojos de su alma gemela había comenzado a teñirse en forma de ramas de árbol azules alrededor de sus muñecas.

 

"No sé si se detendrá Ed, no tenía ni idea de que esto fuese a suceder; se supone que los gemelos ya son un alma única, entera, hemos atravesado tantas vidas, pensé que ya estábamos...completos" sus manos acariciaron el cabello de su hermano mayor, oro fundido y cayendo sobre sus hombros como espirales soberanos.

 

"No entiendo porque apareció hasta ahora, esto es demasiado confuso, tal vez deberíamos ir con ella..." su mirada reflejaba la luna de los mantos gitanos, un lila tenue y al mismo tiempo un violeta sublime, el brillo en sus pupilas haciendo al fruto rojo de sus ojos resplandecer.

 

"Tenemos que buscar a esta persona primero...no podemos dejarle a merced de algún enemigo" la sonrisa demoniaca del mayor se abrió ante el suave saludo del alba en las mejillas de su gemelo; catastrófica felicidad avecinándose.

 

"Pensé que conmigo tenías suficiente" bromeo con sus dientes sobre la piel expuesta del pectoral bronceado de su hermano.

 

"Solo creo que si esto ha sucedido, deberíamos...aprovechar la oportunidad" sus manos estaban oprimiendo el material de la prenda blanca de Edward, su lengua mojando su piel y dándole calor.

 

"Siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo, será divertido ¿no? Jugar con alguien más" Harry asintió, quitando sus anillos y guardándolos en el cajón del mueble de madera viejo.

 

"Si ella lo aprueba tal vez pueda quedarse con nosotros" los dedos pálidos provocaron un chasquido y la habitación en la que se hospedaban comenzó a oler a jazmín y naranja, sus cuerpos ahora estaban completamente desnudos, sus similitudes y diferencias a la vista de nadie.

 

 

Harry sintió los dientes de su hermano otra vez en su cuello, sus dedos acariciando el invierno en su piel y sus labios de un rojo vibrante colorearon la entumida boca de su compañero. Edward sonrió y sus hoyuelos aparecieron del mismo modo que aparecían después de un beso antes de dormir por lo que parecía ser la eternidad.

 

Miraron las constelaciones y la lava en sus ojos hasta quedarse dormidos, sus pechos dejando un espacio para el dueño de aquellas líneas azules en sus muñecas.

 

 

 

Desde su mano hizo el fuego hacia la tetera chillar, mirando la pradera seca de la aldea que visitaban a través de la ventana, a lo lejos, enormes edificios de colores grises como el único color que desprendía la esencia desagradable de sus habitantes.

 

"Si no te detienes ahora nos dejaras sin té a todos" James lo abstrajo de su mundo, el fuego se detuvo y la tetera se elevó en el aire hasta verter su contenido líquido en las tazas que había en la hogareña mesa. "¿En que estaba pensando el pequeño Harry?" el pelirrojo hombre se sentó en la mesa sonriéndole, una mueca de diversión en su mejilla que no le agradaba nada al hijo del padre del tiempo y la madre de la tierra.

 

"En cómo será mi dueño...esta ciudad me hace querer llorar con solo con mirarla y pensar que mi alma gemela está aquí, no lo sé" su estómago se llenó con los guisados en la mesa e incertidumbre, algo sobre  la forma en la que su amigo le miraba le decía que sabía algo que él no.

 

Él no podía leer la mente de las personas, pero tenía la capacidad de percibir al igual que Edward, cosas que otros no. Sus poderes habían sido tan solo la maldición de una mujer miserable que no había conseguido más que morir a los pies de sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquello era tan solo uno de los primeros misterios de su existencia.

 

"Si sabes algo que nosotros no, es mejor que empieces a hablar  _Jamie_ " la voz de Edward corto como una soja veloz el aire de la habitación, una pequeña risa salió del espécimen tan curioso que era su compañero James.

 

"Demasiado temprano para comenzar con las amenazas ¿no cree jefe?" preguntó el hombre, su piel tornándose rosa y su facciones volviéndose deformes. "¡Ya va, ya va! Parad Harry, hablaré" James grito tan asustado cuando la taza se deslizo de lo que solían ser sus manos y ahora eran pezuñas tan delgadas como ajugas.

 

"Te escucho pastelillo" sonrió inocente para después guiñarle el ojo a su hermano.

 

"Son horribles" declaro Kai apareciendo con su atuendo de caza y sentándose con las piernas abiertas mientras bebía su taza de té, gimiendo ante el satisfactorio calor después de una noche fría durmiendo en el suelo.

 

"Te escuchamos" reitero Edward, su paciencia agotándose por la curiosidad corriéndole en las tripas.

 

"Ayer salí a fumar a la calle, necesitaba algo de aire fresco y converse con un hombre, estaba herido y le ofrecí ayuda pero se negó musitando que esta ciudad iba a matarlo y tenía que irse. Dijo que un grupo de activistas estaban intentando derrocar la anarquía que impartía en la ciudad, en ese grupo había un chico que le advirtió que huyera del ayuntamiento antes del ataque y al hacerlo lo masacraron a golpes y lo llamaron traidor." confeso con algo de conmoción debido al resto de las palabras de aquel desconocido, hurgando la mugre en sus uñas con nerviosismo. "La persona que tú y Edward están buscando" aclaro atrayendo la atención de los gemelos, ojos como ágatas "...pertenece a la familia  _Evan_ , dos hijos varones, arrebatados del vientre de la última mujer fértil en esta tierra."

 

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro que son ellos a quienes buscamos?" el jade opaca las olas de esperanza y el pesimismo de una mente que vive en la oscuridad, brillando, cual estrella.

 

James no tiene voz para explicar el dolor de la realidad de la que le hablo aquel hombre, su cuerpo se tambalea alrededor de la mesa, las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él.

 

Finalmente camina con la intención de admirar las manos de Edward, quién frunce el ceño, sus pupilas ámbar se vuelven pequeñas, su cabello ahora lila alerta sorpresa como si fuese una ninfa, James impulsa sus dedos a chocar entre ellos y en un parpadeo, Kai, los gemelos y él están en medio de la ciudad.

 

Sus prendas de viaje están en sus cuerpos y el hombre murmura bajo una disculpa ante lo que vuelve los ojos de sus compañeros lágrimas como cortinas en sus miradas.

 

"Ellos...sus ojos" Kai retrocede unos cuantos pasos, topando con un hombre trajeado quien ni siquiera se inmuta y sigue caminando, con prisa, casi corriendo. El vacío negro en el lugar donde corresponden las ventanas a sus almas expulsa un gas de olor repugnante, nada se ha quemado ni extraído, simplemente no parece nunca haber existido algo en ese hueco de su estructura ocia.

 

" _Los_   _Radicales_ , ellos son los responsables de eso" señala con seguridad el edificio en ruinas con un escrito en un dialecto muerto en tinta roja que Harry puede percibir de inmediato como sangre.

 

"¿Él esta...vivo? El chico Evan, ¿podemos estar seguro que sea uno de ellos Ed? Pudo haber sido cualquiera de esta gente y tan solo, llegamos tarde" recita sus miedos como un poema cobarde, su mirada partiendo hacia los grupos de individuos que caminan de un lado a otro como masas de muertos en vida, pestilentes.

 

“Lo sabremos cuando lo veamos” sentencia Edward, mirando las líneas azules en sus muñecas mesándose como tatuajes que asimilan las olas del mar y piensa por un instante lo mucho que extraña el mar. "Vayan a buscarlo, yo tengo que volver por algo"

 

"¿Qué tienes que buscar que no puedas hacer aparecer aquí?" cuestiona Harry, su mirada incrédula y miedosa, teme por el bienestar de un ser que ha manchado su piel con tan delicadas marcas.

 

 

"No hay tiempo Harry, vayan, yo te encontraré, serán tan solo unos segundos" Edward promete y aunque su hermano no le cree, asiente.

 

Son hijos de él tiempo y de la tierra, pero sus enemigos se esconden en los astros que manipulan a sus padres; un parpadeo y un chasquido de dedos siempre pueden salir mal, si algo interfiere en sus encuentros. El sonido de una alarma interrumpe su promesa silenciosa, sellada con el pacto de las estrellas que se esconde en las constelaciones que están en las células de sus meñiques. Kai y James lo están guiando, cuando se gira Edward no está donde estaba antes.

 

 

Cuando sus cenizas lo hacen nacer como un fénix en una aldea conformada por nubes, la figura de una anciana de cabello como el sauce más hermoso y ojos como los de Harry, está caminando hacia él con una sonrisa de labios frutales.

 

"Hemos sido maldecidos" afirma sin saludar a su madre, quién después de su abrazo lo mira como si ya lo supiera todo. "Las líneas de nuestro amante han aparecido"

 

"¿Y las de tu enemigo?" su voz es tan serena como el amanecer en colores pastel.

 

"Mismo color,  _azul_ ; cualquier dirección podría estar guiándonos a nuestro amante o a nuestro enemigo" la mujer asiente, su dedo índice en la mejilla de su hijo, conociendo con un tacto lo que este conoce e intuye ahora.

 

"Tu hermano, ya comenzó a cambiar ¿eh?" Edward asiente y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer por él, ambos lo saben, pero quiere su consuelo. "No tienes por qué temer, no puede pasarles nada a ti y a Harry"

 

"No es por nuestra vida por la que temo, madre, si hemos sido maldecidos ha sido porque alguien quiere interferir entre la unión de ese amante y nosotros. La lista de enemigos es larga y no puedo perder..."

 

"Es azul" completa ella, acariciando los rizos color lilas que confirman la tranquilidad de su hijo y vuelven a su color trigo, sus ojos se vuelven como las alas de una mariposa exótica. La dopamina que se produce ante la mención del color de ojos del ser al que está destinado amar le provoca un suspiro de ilusión. "Desde que estaban en mi vientre gritaban azul, las venas de tu hermano eran como ramitas congeladas con melancolía en sus tejidos y en tu caso, como pequeñas  _no me olvides_ devorando inocentes el verano de tu piel."

 

"Si algo sucede, necesito que me prometas algo" la desesperación predomina ante las palabras de su madre, aquella flor de cinco pétalos azules es el símbolo del amante eterno. "Prométeme que tú y papá no nos permitirán perderlo, que en otra cuerda temporal podremos volver a luchar por él" Ella sonríe ante los ruegos de su hijo, Edward siente que su alma llora al escuchar el sonido de una manecilla segundera.

 

"El amor desesperado" es lo último que escucha, la voz de su padre aceptando su promesa antes de que se encuentre frente a un bosque seco en el que a lo lejos se ven colgadas en las ramas telas de colores.

 

Edward camina en dirección contraria, el miedo por un encuentro con un ser que podría ser un lobo en la piel de un cordero. Sus poderes parecen inútiles ahora que quiere descifrar la jugada de su enemigo antes de tan siquiera dar un paso, su avance por la arboleada amarillenta como la arena de un desierto donde el sol no descansa ni en la noche es todo menos lo esperado.

 

Un silencio reina y cuando se gira a sus espaldas, James y Kai están a unos metros de él señalando una casa de madera en el extremo del desierto, después de unos pasos, ante sus ojos, ahora diferentes, está la imagen de su gemelo tomando los labios de un chico.

 

Cabello rubio, mejillas rosadas, piel como la nieve en las montañas y Edward sabe que han caído en la trampa, pero ese conocimiento se opaca al ver aquel hipnotizante azul que no refleja al mar pero, de pronto, extrañar al mar no importa.

 

"Edward, es él" declara Harry con una sonrisa, tomando la cintura del chico que se enreda con suficiencia a las caricias del hombre más alto, quién apareció a sus pies y lo llamo suyo como en un cuento costumbrista del siglo XVl.

 

" _Niall_ " se presenta ante la cercanía del nuevo individuo de colores eléctricos y es un susurro el que musita en el oído de los gemelos que ese nombre no es el azul de su amante, pero sus ojos envenenan la protesta y la silencian.

 

No hay rastro de Kai y James, pero de pronto, tampoco importa, su hogar ahora está en el cuerpo de aquel chico, quién los invita a su residencia  en aquel desértico lugar.

 

"Los estuve esperando" canta con felicidad mientras camina hacia una pequeña cocina de decoración de acero nuevo. Edward mira con perdición la forma de aquel cuerpo, las mejillas como bombas de chicle sin reventar y parece lo ideal pero Harry no lo siente, así que se acerca al cuerpo de su amante.

 

" _Estamos tan felices de encontrarte_ " sus labios se mueven por primera vez ardientes sobre un cuello ajeno a su sangre, sus brazos rodean aquel abdomen e inhala el olor a marzo.

 

"¿Algo de té?" pregunta con una voz toxica y los gemelos asienten, como lobos hambrientos y manipulados con una bolsa vacía. El chico de prendas grises se prepara para la etapa tres del procedimiento sin distinguir que la figura que corre a lo lejos a través de su ventana es su hermano. "Pruébenlo por favor."

 

Las tazas están preparadas sobre la mesa, listas para dormir la energía de estos individuos por un par de horas y la ansiedad hace que los capilares de sus corneas duelan por la preocupación de un evento que no debería estropear el plan. "¿Cuál es la razón de tus palabras vacías y tu presión alta?" expande sus parpados en sorpresa ante la pregunta de Harry, quién logra evitar que Edward beba de la taza negra.

 

 

 

"¡Niall! ¡Niall! ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Necesito mis dagas! Estos bastardos vienen por mí" aquella voz es como un disolvente en la mancha de una tinta marítima, los rostros de Edward y Harry miran el cuerpo pequeño de un chico de curvas delicadas y mejillas huesudas.

 

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Joder van a matarme, lo has arruinado" Niall es rápido en correr hasta su hermano pero nada es tan rápido como los dedos de Harry que al provocar un chasquido tienen a la nueva figura de gastados pantalones y camisa tan blanca como los cometas en sus manos.

 

Edward está perdido en el modo en que él chico más pequeño lleva unas plumas de colores en una pequeña trenza rebelde al resto de su cabello acaramelado. Tiene esa mirada que grita perdición y su piel esta aperlada como el caparazón de un molusco.

 

"¡Oí! No me toques" un acento con gracia fluye de sus labios como la melodía de amor de una sirena. Harry ríe ante la reacción de  _él verdadero_  pero antes de que pueda hablar, su mente se hunde en un pozo que parece llevarlo al otro extremo del mundo donde no lo espera la nada.

 

Edward mira sus muñecas, encadenadas, y hay una jeringa en su vena, puede apreciar la confusión en el rostro del chico de  _azul sincero_  mientras sus parpados se cierran y nota el modo en que la casa se inunda con personas de trajes grises, quiere luchar contra su mente pero todo se está oscureciendo y mientras parece caer de un abismo, la voz de aquel  _no me olvides_  lo está inundando.

 


	2. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me olvides, es el nombre de una flor que simboliza del amante eterno y del amor desesperado.

Él no sabía que ellos vendrían, si había algo que los diferenciaba más que nada era la intuición que él poseía y de la que su hermano carecía, después de todo eran mellizos, la naturaleza humana de su madre los había hecho distintos. Hacía un frío terrible aquella tarde, el desierto que solía estar pintado de colores cálidos ahora llamaba a la muerte. El hielo sobre el que caminaba semi descalzo parecía envolver todos los huesos de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban de manera enferma mientras sostenía el canasto con provisiones.

 

"¡Quiero irme a casa!" grito aquella noche, su mirada aterrada ante la violencia con la que el viento comenzaba a soplar. "¿Lou?" Sin respuesta, el pequeño de once años se sintió más aterrado, se supone que él era el hermano mayor, al menos por algunos minutos, no debería de haber permitido que su hermano subiera aquel árbol. "Malditas flores" musito caminando con fastidio.

 

"¡Las tengo, las tengo!" su voz chillante resonó en el silencio con entusiasmo, Niall no pudo contener la risa que se escapó de sus labios al ver a su hermano caer de la rama más alta de ese árbol.

 

"A eso le llamo justicia." Su risa se detuvo al escuchar los hipidos de Louis, esta vez su expresión rebelando la confusión ante aquellos sonidos. "Oh Louie"

 

"Duele Ni, has que pare." Sollozo el menor, el invierno volviendo sus lágrimas frías contra la piel caliente de sus mejillas.

 

"No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí." Suspiro con agotamiento antes de agacharse frente a su hermano. "Sube, tenemos que volver antes de la tormenta."

 

"Duele, duele, duele." Repitió con desesperación el pequeño niño, su intento por levantarse tomo algo más de tiempo del que Niall quería soportar pero lo hizo, el calor del cuerpo de Louis en su espalda.

 

"Deja de llorar y sostén el canasto bien, prometo que en cuanto lleguemos intentare curarte." Su cabello marrón se deslizo por debajo de su gorro de lana, sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo las piernas de su hermano mientras este exhalaba calor en su cuello.

 

"¿Vas a pagarme con esas flores?" pregunto Niall, sus dientes torcidos formando una sonrisa que a su hermano le parecía la más perfecta del mundo, Louis negó tomando su par de flores azules entre sus manos y escondiéndolas detrás de su espalda. "¿Entonces con que lo harás, eh?"

 

El pequeño cuerpo arropado bajo las mantas cubierto hasta la barbilla con mantas y un gorro amarillo pastel río antes de responder. "Con un beso."

 

"Esta bien" Niall se acercó hacia su hermano, sonriendo ante las mejillas rojas que él y Louis compartían. "pero deben ser dos."

 

Delgados labios se acariciaron unos a otros por una fracción de instantes, después de un segundo contacto, la risa del mellizo más pequeño inundo la pequeña cabaña. El fuego se extinguió con la noche, el par de niños dormidos abrazados uno de otro bajo las mantas que habían logrado recolectar durante años, el olor no era el más agradable, pero por alguna razón aquella noche, y las siguientes, se llenaron de un aroma neutro y dulce que después Louis creía provenir de aquel par de flores pequeñas y azules.


	3. Tres

Niall no supo que eran vigilados hasta aquella tarde de junio en la que ambos cumplieron dieciséis años, las líneas en las muñecas de su hermano habían cambiado de color constantemente y aquellas flores aún sin agua nunca parecían marchitarse. De violeta a verde, de verde a amarillo, de amarillo a violeta y así iba la cadena. Todos los días desde aquel invierno, el chico rubio recuerda el llanto de su hermano al descubrirlas, estaban solos y asustados en aquel desierto sin nadie que pudiese atender alguna herida o enfermedad.

 

"¿Escuchas eso?" preguntó mirando alrededor, la primavera había llenado una pequeña pradera de cactus con flores, Louis estaba perdido en aquella muestra de la naturaleza, tanto que ignoraba a lo que su hermano se refería.

 

"No, pero huele delicioso ¿no crees?" desde el día en que su hermano se había presentado como omega, su olfato parecía sub desarrollado. Niall normalmente bromearía al respecto, pero algo realmente se sentía fuera de lugar. Desde que aquella ciudad había crecido dentro de las montañas, muchos sucesos habían ocurrido pero estos parecían limitarse a ocurrir del otro lado de aquel cuerpo de tierra y aquello no terminaba de tener sentido para él.

 

"El mundo parece sonreír para nosotros el día de hoy ¿no crees?"

 

"Así lo creo." Contesto mirando a su hermano girar en las puntas de sus pies, sus pequeñas caderas adornadas con una especie de vestido blanco que Niall había hecho con la tela que había robado de la cama del chico con quién se acostaba del otro lado de la montaña. "Aunque creo que deberíamos volver a casa pronto Lou, algo no anda bien."

 

"¡Ni! No puedes hacerme eso el día de nuestro cumpleaños, estoy harto de siempre estar encerrado en casa." Protesto Louis, su piel ahumada como la arena del desierto, brillante y con el cabello adornado con su par de inmortales flores azules que combinaban con su mirada.

 

"Yo sé que estás enojado ahora" Niall tomo aquel delicado rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo ante lo gracioso que se veía su hermano con sus mejillas apretujadas. "pero tienes que confiar en mí."

 

"¿Podemos ir a mirar las estrellas desde los arboles?" Louis rogó, su cabeza elevada ligeramente hacía su hermano quién era un poco, tan solo un poco más alto que él.

 

"Claro que podemos, ¿quieres apostar un beso si encuentro a Hidra primero que tú?" complacido mientras caminan, Niall sonríe ante el modo inocente en él que Louis aun busca sostener su mano.

 

Desde que aquella sociedad creció y se expandió detrás de la montaña, Niall ha entrado y salido, contándole a su hermano los horrores detrás y omitiendo el pensamiento de que cree haber encontrado al amor de su vida del otro lado. Por lo tanto, Louis desconoce sus experiencias y todo el caos que existe pero que lo mantiene de cierto modo feliz.

 

"Siempre quieres besarme, Ni." Declara con las mejillas quemadas de un rubor, una constelación de pecas creciendo por su piel expuesta con cariño al sol. "No me gusta como sabes cada vez que vuelves de ese lugar."

 

"¿Eso quiere decir que no has estudiado las constelaciones del libro que te traje?" cuestiona Niall, pensando en la diferencia de los besos con sabor a cigarro de aquel chico en comparación con el dulce sabor de los delgados labios de su hermano.

 

"No...pero logre sembrar unas semillas de naranjas cerca de la arboleada, están creciendo." Louis responde preocupado por molestar a su hermano, pero este solo sonríe y lo abraza, porque no importa ningún chico del otro lado de la montaña. Su hermano es su persona favorita.

 

"Vas a parecerte a una naranja con todas esas pecas en tu espalda." Comenta, sus ojos como los de un águila revisando todo a su alrededor, aún con la distracción de su hermano, algo se sigue sintiendo fuera de lugar y aquello lo invita a encerrar a su pequeño tesoro en casa.

 

"Eres cruel, Ni. Cuando mi árbol crezca, no voy a compartirte." Niall quiere decirle a su hermano que la tierra en aquella zona es tan infértil para árboles frutales como su propio cuerpo para concebir, pero no lo hace, porque aquello implicaría explicarle sobre sexualidad a su hermano y él prefiere mantener su mente libre de aquellas perversidades. "¡Te estas riendo!"

 

"No lo estoy, ahora camina." Miente con picardía, aquellos actos son a los que se ha vuelto adicto, pero su mente se pierde ante la vista de un ave de color plateada parada en el techo de su casa.

 

"¿Ni...que es eso?" la mirada de aquel ser parece un cristal rojo, sus movimientos robóticos e inusuales asustan aún más a Louis, quién pronto es empujado hacia el interior de la casa por su hermano.

 

"Maldita sea, está bien, Jai puede ayudarnos, tengo que encontrarlo y preguntarle qué demonios era esa máquina." Su monologo se interrumpe entre su lengua al mirar el ceño fruncido de su mellizo.

 

"¿Jai? ¿Maquina?" Aquella noche no concluye del modo en que ninguno deseaba, en su intento por ocultar su conocimiento, Niall miente, pero ignora la presencia de su hermano siguiéndole a través de la grisácea metrópoli detrás de las montañas.

 

Todo termina con una dolorosa discusión en casa, Louis escapa de esta y su relación se ha fracturado, él mismo crea su hogar en la arboleada, disfrutando el amable verano que lo mese en las noches en su hamaca. Aprende a suministrarse de alimento, son contados los objetos que se lleva de casa, incluyendo sus flores. Niall lo quiere de vuelta en casa pero desde su último encuentro con el chico del otro lado de las montañas, nada es lo mismo, no puede proteger a su hermano de aquel grupo que comienza a vigilarlo.

 

Semanas después, le es revelado el plan de un anónimo en Los Radicales, apoyar el proyecto promete mantener a su hermano con vida, poco creía él que iba perder algo aún peor.


	4. Quattuor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen All The Wild Horses de Ray Lamontagne   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-9IK02qkZc

"Tócame." Murmuro en su oído, las partículas alrededor de su piel brillaban, sin aliento, sus caderas danzaban para su compañero, alma desnuda irradiando paz y guerra.

 

"¿Qué sería de mí si alguna vez te pierdo?" pregunto, una mano acariciando con rudeza la espalda tiroteada de pecas de su amante y la otra escondiendo sus dedos en aquel agujero de nervios y placer.

 

"Me encontraras en la región de verano....siempre me encontraras." Respondió, sus muslos rígidos mientras dejaba que su cuerpo descendiese y subiese lejos nuevamente de la mano del hombre.

 

"No podría resistirlo, te quiero siempre, todo el tiempo." Aprisiono el abdomen con su brazo y remo con sus dedos en el rio de desastre que era internamente.

 

"Todo el tiempo es muy poco." Protesto, su quijada dando la bienvenida con gemidos satisfechos. El frio de los anillos de Harry estaba quemando su entrada sin pretenderlo. "Algunas veces, es suficiente."

 

Sus labios se unieron en aquella entrelazada posición,

All the wild horses all the wild horses tethered with tears in their eyes, may o man's touch ever tame you, may no man's reins ever chain you. And may no man's weight ever lay freight your soul and as for the clouds, just let them roll , roll away, roll away, as for the clouds , just let them roll, roll away, roll away.

Sonando en la radio, aun después de la llegada de Edward, la canción seguía reproduciéndose, una y otra vez.

 

La mente de Louis en un barco hecho del cascarón de una nuez, su cuerpo tendido con cansancio en la cama, dentro de él los miembros de los gemelos. Anudándose a sus paredes y desplegando en su interior lo que nunca regaban en las piernas de Niall al llegar a casa, mientras él se quedaba ahí, navegando en olas violentas, en su bote del color de los rizos de Harry.

 

"¿Se arrepienten?" pregunta él mientras los mira vestirse, en su piel creciendo llagas invisibles, como si fuese un queso con orificios, "de mí, de nosotros"

 

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" el tono es desconcertador y Louis solo atina a esconder su rostro en la almohada, la luna es una sonrisa maníaca y sus lágrimas humedecen la tela como si esta fuese a borrar el dolor que siente. Ambos gemelos lo escuchan sollozar, su lazo al otro chico que los espera en casa con angustia impidiéndoles avanzar hacia a tocar al menor quién solloza, quebrando la energía y vida de Harry.

 

No hay palabras en sus lenguas y Louis llora aún más cuando los escucha irse del apartamento, el silencio es más ruidoso que cualquier grito, y ahí en las ruinas no puede respirar.


	5. Quinque

La puerta frente a sus ojos se abre, un paso atrás como si la corriente de aire nueva permitiese recuperar la conciencia en un escenario que no parece real. Su entero ser desorbitado como un satélite perdido es traído a una realidad artificial por una mano que lo atrae al cuerpo de aquel chico de piel como la escarlata, una mancha de sangre en sus labios.

 

"Él se acaba de marchar." su voz es como un secreto en el bosque, la mirada de Edward juega con el peek a boo de matices ámbar y amatista, Louis llora al mirar esos colores que le correspondían pero que no le pertenecen.

 

"¿Ah sí? Que lastima, pudimos tener un rato divertido." Sus acciones parecen impulsos convencionales, pero ante la vista de aquellas piernas casi desnudas, dar un paso hacia su amante valía aún más que llegar a la meta, era más allá. "Pudimos tomarte los dos..." murmura en el oído inocente de un chico conmovido hasta la sangre, Edward lo envuelve en su abdomen y apretuja aquellos muslos.

 

"Para de ser tan sucio, amor..." replica sobre sus labios, sonriendo ante la vista tan adorable de aquellos hoyuelos que invitan a cualquiera a un beso, o varios.

 

"Amor suena a amo" comenta cerrando la puerta detrás y recostando el cuerpo de él azul en una cama que esconde bajo las sabanas de seda blanca el dolor de no pertenecer a quién se entrega.

 

"Amor, al revés es Roma." Aporta Louis, besando aquella mandíbula como si esta añorase aquel trazo de besos y aquello tal vez sea enteramente y cierto, al menos cuando Edward gruñe satisfecho. "¿Me llevaras a Roma algún día?"

 

El hombre asiente anhelando complacer el corazón de su amante, pero no sabe que este esta tan roto como el jarrón de cerámica que destruyo Niall antes de irse. "Estas llorando." Afirma Edward al desvestirlo, dejando que el contacto con aquel cuerpo lleno de pecas lo hechice. "¿He sido yo?"

 

"Es tan triste..." solloza mientras abre las piernas para el animal dentro de su pareja, "Tan triste pero ¡oh! Uh, uh, uh." Las embestidas son salvajes, pero Edward no puede parar y menos al escuchar a su pequeño hablar sobre la trágica emboscada en la que él y Harry marcaron a Niall como su pareja bajo las influencias de un hechizo.

 

Era realmente triste, ver las estrellas en la piel de Louis jugar con su razón, alimentarle el alma a él y a su hermano, pero nunca poder ser dueños de aquellas pecas. Sus promesas se reforzaban durante aquellos encuentros, al menos, ellos eso creían, pero de todo aquello, no sabían que en cuanto partían a su hogar con Niall, su amante eterno se quedaba a llorar con su corazón roto escondido bajo la almohada.

 

"Tan hermoso." Sus sonidos eran interceptados por aquellas palabras dulces que anhelaban salir de su boca hacia su amante, que tan delicado se sometía a aquellas penetraciones que le permitían olvidarse por unos instantes que era la segunda opción de la pareja de su propio hermano. "Anhelo más que nada en el universo entero poder marcarte."

 

Su saliva, caliente como el verano que lleva en el cuerpo, lo lleva al otro extremo del precipicio en el que Harry lo dejo, se deja caer y los músculos de su piel chillan con dolor cuando el miembro de Edward crece dentro suyo, acariciando las zonas donde persiste la semilla del otro hermano.

 

Interactuar así con una persona que ya tiene pareja es doloroso, aún más para quién recibe. Pero el amor por aquellos gemelos es tan inmenso que ni el dolor emocional, ni físico, toca su alma, porque justo ahí, con los rayos del atardecer iluminando el cuerpo de Edward, su mirada vibrante y su cabello desordenado hace que valga la pena.

 

"Coloréame antes de irte." Edward sonríe antes de colocarse sus prendas con un chasquido de sus dedos, mirando ahora el cuerpo boca abajo de su amante exhausto después de tantos nudos. "por favor, Amo."

 

Él mira aquella espalda como un mapa y se sienta en la cama a estudiar astrología, sus labios se acercan a sus pecas favoritas, aquel par de ocho picos, escondidas en los hoyuelos en lo bajo de su espalda. Parecen las líderes de aquel trazo de astros que simulaban sus pecas, Louis ríe ante las cosquillas que le provocan los besos en su cintura.

 

"No quiero que te vayas." Susurra entre lágrimas, Edward siente la presencia de su hermano y al mirar hacia la puerta principal, lo ve ahí de pie, sus ojos conmovidos ante el chico que llora en la cama.

 

"No me olvides, así no me iré nunca." la voz de Harry hace al amante quién se levanta con la espalda llena de colores como América en los buenos tiempos. Sus pies descalzos y su olor al otro hermano provoca que su gemelo sonría, manos bravas tomando el rostro de muñeca entre ellas, observando aquel remolino de tristeza llenar aquellos ojos, labios hinchados después de hacer revolución y un puchero infantil.

 

"Estoy cansado de dormir solo." Harry es capaz de percibir el dolor de su amante a través de aquella declaración y le sorprende el modo en que su cuerpo parece llenarse y no sabe si esto se debe gracias a la desaparición de Niall.

 

"Pareces un pececito así," elogia atrapando el labio inferior como si fuese una carnada cuando no es más que la boca de la que desea vivir el resto de su existencia. "A lo mejor seremos en otro acorde ancestral como dos salmones girando en un mismo lugar, siguiendo al otro y manteniendo a la vida como un ciclo, que para nosotros nunca acabará." Relata como si aquella fuese la verdad absoluta, Louis se sonroja al sentir como el cuerpo de Edward lo aprisiona contra el de Harry, en su espacio favorito.

 

El silencio predomina por unos minutos, la conversación en la conexión de los gemelos gira alrededor de su pareja desaparecida para después romperse ante la voz desesperada de su amante.

 

"Tienen que despertar." Suave y presurosa, lo último que Harry puede ver es el universo en aquellos ojos desabrigándose y volviéndose una pantalla blanca. "Los necesitamos." Edward comienza a hiperventilar al ver el modo en que su amante eterno sostiene su vientre plano. "Despertad."

 

Y entre sus cuerpos ahora no hay ni siquiera partículas, su tiempo en aquel ensueño ha sido por semanas pero se sienten como años. Harry tiene sus puños formados, ninguno de sus poderes persiste y ahora sabe que todo fue una mentira, una ilusión y que ese mundo ha sido inventado por alguien quien ahora tiene en cautiverio a su amante y posiblemente, también a su bebé. Edward ahora entiende aquel aire que lo envolvió al llegar al apartamento, la luz es cegadora y se pregunta dónde están James y Kai, o sus padres quienes le prometieron protegerlos.

 

La luz es una emboscada de luciérnagas que traen a los gemelos a la realidad, la casa en el medio del desierto, la falta de poderes, Louis entrando a la cocina pidiéndole unas dagas para defenderse a Niall, quién actúa como si un plan hubiese sido arruinado. Harry toma la mano de su hermano y antes de que puedan volver en si por completo, los gritos que se escuchan están volviendo su piel como la de un niño asustado.

 

Las paredes del departamento se han ido y en su lugar, paredes de acero y maquinas a su alrededor anuncian una prisión científica en la que estas sujetados a sillas. Ante una mirada de Edward a sus manos, las esposas ya no están alrededor de sus muñecas, Harry se encuentra de pie con una mano en el aire, deteniendo el tiempo, el grupo de guardias armados y enfermeras permaneciendo tan inmóviles como las estatuas de Miguel Ángel.

 

Los gritos se vuelven a escuchar, pero ante el conjuro, sus presencias lo llevan ante la energía del ser al que aún están atados. "¡Harry!" Niall está dentro de una celda, los ojos hinchados como si un avispón les hubiera inyectado su veneno. Edward permanece lejos, incapaz de perdonar al ser quién colaboro con aquellas personas y los engaño para pertenecer a ellos solamente. "¡Estaba tan preocupado! Cuando me levante había mucho ruido, estas personas y estaba solo y tan asustado."

 

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Niall?" su tono refleja el dolor y el coraje hace a sus huesos volverse piedra, su rostro expectante dedica terror ante el chico rubio quién retrocede de los brazos de su pareja con miedo.

 

"¿De qué hablas Harry? Estamos unidos, nos amamos..."

 

"Nosotros no te amamos, al menos yo no lo hago. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Engañarnos para que te marcáramos, todo este plan y que tu hermano era quién realmente merecía llevar esa marca en el cuello." Niall se muerde el labio, sintiendo su corazón de papel siendo cortado con tanta habilidad como la que su hermano menor tenía para lanzar dagas justo en el corazón de las personas.

 

"Yo los amo, yo te amo Harry. ¿Acaso todo lo que vivimos en ese sueño inducido no era real? Todo lo que me dijiste" su atención gira hacia el otro gemelo, quién lo mira adolorido.

 

"Algo de dolor mereces por la manera en que nos atacaste por la espalda."

 

"¿Podrías callarte Edward? ¡Yo no los ataque! Yo solo hice lo que ellos me pidieron, era para protegernos, pero luego Louis tuvo que llegar a casa y arruinarlo, así que ellos decidieron inducirlos a la realidad a la que debían pertenecer." Niall noto el modo en que el pecho de su pareja se hundió con desilusión y decepción, después de todo había aceptado colaborar con alguien para desconocidos propósitos. "Yo te amo Harry, yo los ame, para mí no fue una puesta en escena, yo realmente me enamoré."

 

Las mentiras se sentían aún peor cuando le apuñalaban frente a sus ojos, Edward pudo percibir como la muerte masticaba el corazón de él y su hermano cuando en cada bocina de aquel extraño y desolado edificio comenzó a escucharse una grabación en modo de disco rayado de Louis gritando.

 

"¿Es él?" Harry no se permitió mirarlo más y con un chasquido, los tres estaban en la misma cabaña en la que se habían alojado hace al parecer unos años, los rostros de sus amigos brotaron en sorpresa ante su aparición.


	6. Sex

Permanecer en su habitación era una especie de tortura, sus padres habían intentado ayudarlos a encontrar a Louis pero su búsqueda en cualquier intento había fallado. La única señal de que su delicado amante seguía con vida era que en su recamara en aquella cabaña, nevaban no me olvides. Habían dejado atrás aquella ciudad, rendidos ante la posibilidad de encontrar a su amante ahí. Se encontraban en una fecha desconocida, en su casa en el campo de un acorde temporal al que nadie llegaría nunca con vida.

 

Después de la ayuda de su madre, Niall ya no llevaba las marcas en su cuello, el chico pasaba las horas regando los girasoles con sus lágrimas y embriagándose con James y Kai. Los gemelos en su lugar no podían dormir, aún despiertos los recuerdos de aquel sueño les señalaban que alguien estaba faltando en su vida y era aquel chico quién aparecía en sus mentes, desnudo y con la piel de colores mientras acaricia su vientre. Los días parecían pasar y Harry lloraba pensando en cuanto habría crecido aquel bebé ya dentro de su madre, cada vez que una no me olvides caía en él parecía repetirse aquella grabación de su amante gritando.

 

Ante la agonía y la perdición que traía aquella ausencia, los cuerpos de los gemelos lograban envejecer, habían vivido muchos siglos pero su imagen solo crecía a la par con el dolor y eso tal vez era lo que estaba asustando más a Edward, temiendo que esto nunca acabase y murieran sin encontrar al verdadero dueño de las líneas en su muñeca.

 

Tal vez aquel era el plan, destruirlos arrebatándoles al alebrije que complementaba sus demonios. Algunas noches, por su bien ambos habían intentado convencerse de que aquella persona había sido una fantasía, un fantasma de algo que ellos proyectaban pero cada vez que lo hacían, todo volvía. El recuerdo del contacto entre sus pieles calientes y frías, el sonido sensual que fluía de aquellos delgados labios cuando sus cuerpos se unían o cuando reía al chuparle como un caramelo la entrepierna, la luz que irradiaba y aquella sonrisa que disfrutaba crecer al verse coloreado, el olor a invierno vivo y a la lluvia adornando un campo frutal, el sabor de sus besos y la esperanza que recibían sus dientes al morder antes del límite sus muslos y su intimidad que llamaba la bandera de la fertilidad.

 

"Disfrutaba el olor del limón y le gustaba la tarta derretida sobre un té caliente." Recordó Harry suspirando, recordando aquella mañana en la que bañaba la yema de su dedo con el extracto dulce de limón y se mojaba el lóbulo de las orejas.

 

"¿Crees que realmente este...embarazado?" La pregunta se queda flotando en el aire, ambos mirando al techo de la habitación, aún más lágrimas en los ojos ante el olor marchito de las flores que aún caían suavemente de la nada. "Se vería aún más perfecto tan lleno de nuestros bebes."

 

La conversación se acabó ahí por lo que pareciesen segundos, pero para el mundo habían pasado días y los más terrorífico era el silencio de parte de sus padres quiénes se habían sentido desafiados al no poder traer a su nuero de vuelta a casa.

 

Días más tarde, Niall había desaparecido después de embriagarse con una hechicera en una cantina de un pueblo solitario vecino al de ellos. Rastrear a la mujer fue difícil pero finalmente ahí estaban, al pie de la puerta de un desconocido rumbo, con el corazón cantando baladas tristes y ahogado de melancolía.

 

"Vaya, vaya. Los hijos Alfa de la madre tierra y el padre tiempo, ¿los bebes parecen afligidos? " El gruñido de James traiciona la fuerza con la que la mujer sostiene su brebaje que nunca llega a impactar con el suelo, cabello como un fénix incendiándose y ojos como las cenizas que residen de tal acto de renacimiento.

 

"¿Qué has hecho con el chico rubio?" pregunta Kai con fastidio mientras mira los frascos con humos de colores adornar la morada de la bruja.

 

"Me conmovió su historia y decidí cumplir su deseo de encontrarse con su hermano." La invitación a tomar asiento es silenciosa y aunque James permanece alerta, los gemelos se aproximan a la mesa con desesperación.

 

"Imposible."

 

"Para mami y papi tal vez, no para mí." Admite ella, mirando sus uñas con suficiencia, una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera menos a aquel par que ha visto en sus viajes el horror del mundo.

 

"Eres una foránea." Harry afirma pero ella solo sonríe aún más, similar a la sonrisa de una gárgola sobre la catedral francesa del siglo XV.

 

"¿Puedes ayudarnos?" Edward sabe que aquello suena ingenuo, espera que esta mujer le pida algo a cambio pero en cambio se muerde el labio de manera sensual como si aquel trueque tuviese que llevarse a cabo de las maneras más impuras. "Necesitamos encontrarlo, si Niall está con él-"

 

"Ustedes realmente lastimaron a ese par de hermanos ¿eh?" La reacción de Edward al ver a la bruja levantarse de su silla es hacer lo mismo, Harry a su lado, con mirada desafiante. "Primero enamoras a uno, lo hacen suyo y después, toman a su hermano, les rompen el corazón a ambos y después los desechan, si yo fuera él, no querría que me encontrasen."

 

"Las cosas no han sucedido de esa manera, hubo gente que utilizo a ambos para llegar a nosotros y destruirnos-"

 

"Destruirles sería una acción muy estúpida, esas personas no se llevaron a Louis para ello." Sus pasos suenan al choque de un tacón contra la pista de flamenco. Su vestido negro y su capa marrón se arrastran por la vivienda.

 

"¿Qué quieren entonces?" Kai se atreve a interrumpir, abriendo una botella de humo blanco. La nube se esparce en el centro de la habitación, el aire amontonando el gas en el mismo lugar hasta formar una proyección de colores, que al tomar forma le roban el aliento a los gemelos.

 

"El dolor que ustedes causaron lo llevo a eso." Los pares de ojos observaban a Niall, sus ojos exhalando gas negro como las personas de su ciudad. Un grupo de hombres a su lado riendo con él mientras observaban el cuerpo desnudo dentro la jaula, en posición fetal y cubriendo su vientre con sus manos como si intentase proteger la vida dentro.

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de las mejillas de los gemelos, la jaula estaba colgada en lo alto de una catedral abandonada, el pánico de que esta se cayera y matara las vidas dentro era uno de las tantas exposiciones a la muerte que su amante vivía.

 

"Su sangre carga los poderes de un alfa, pero ustedes no son cualquier tipo de alfas y es eso lo que ellos obtendrán una vez que saquen la vida dentro de su vientre. Destruirlos es un acto menor comparado con lo que este grupo tiene planeado hacer" Ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de sentir el vidrio frio del frasco en sus mejillas recuperar las lágrimas que derramaban con furia ahora de sus ojos. "Creo que eso será suficiente."


	7. Septem

Llegar a su destino se volvió breve como un aleteo, sus cuerpos semejantes a los arboles de olivo que adornan Grecia mientras sus espíritus parecen incendiarse como armaduras fundiéndose. La iglesia estaba en ruinas, la jaula pendiendo vacía en el aire, el silencio como las arcadas que intenta esconder una mujer asqueada de su cuerpo.

 

"Voy hundir esta ciudad en algo aún más veraz que el fuego, devuélvelo." Harry demanda al silencio, las manos de su hermano trabajando en crear un hoyo negro en la pared con un meneo de su muñeca. El silencio sigue gobernando en el lugar, el gemelo no quiere preguntar a su hermano si algo ya ha sucedido porque aquello seria implicar que tiene miedo.

 

"Da la cara." El cabello de Edward se vuelve lila al escuchar un sonido provenir de detrás de la mesa en el altar. "¿Louis?" el pesado mármol es elevado en el aire, removiendo la estructura y mostrando un contenedor de cristal donde el chico está desnudo, sangrando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

"Y ellos decían que no puedes colocar la belleza en una caja." Edward mira al portador de aquella voz, encontrando un rostro irreconocible por las cicatrices que le cubren, su piel parece haber sido arrancada y camina en un manto rojo como la sangre que presume sus ojos negros, inyectados de veneno.

 

"Eres el que ha enfermado a esta ciudad" declara Edward, mirado de reojo como su hermano lucha por abrir la caja donde su amante convulsiona, el charco de sangre creciendo en su entrepierna.

 

"Nos hemos visto antes, una infinidad de veces ¿no es así?" declara, azufre pestilente inundando el aire del lugar, el agujero negro creciendo sin remedio en la pared, absorbiendo todo a su alrededor. Edward no toma el tiempo de ni siquiera recordar a aquel ser, quién comienza a ser asfixiado por la fuerza bendita que reside en las manos del gemelo.

 

"Si no ardiste lo suficientemente antes, ahora me asegurare de que no se detenga." Lanza a la criatura, que en sus intentos, pierde aún más sus fuerzas para después ser absorbido por el centro negro en la pared que se cierra, tragándose la vida de aquel mortal.

 

"¡Ed! ¡Ed!" Cuando mira hacia el altar, la caja permanece sin daño alguno, sus ojos se sienten desbordados al ver la sangre inundando el cuerpo dentro, una especie de envoltura natural haciendo arrugar en dolor el rostro de su amante dentro. "¡No puedo abrirla! ¡Edward por favor!"

 

Las manos de Louis están el vidrio, ninguno de sus gritos se escucha y puede mirar por instantes el horror en el rostro de los gemelos, en el interior del cristal no hay más que sus propios sonidos de protestas, el dolor en su espalda totalmente desgarrador mientras siente que su flor nace.

 

La mente de los gemelos está corriendo en posibilidades a millones de caballos en batalla por segundo, sus manos incapaces por segunda vez en una eternidad de proteger a su amante. El dolor en aquel rostro empapado de lágrimas siendo la suficiente tortura para que ambos intenten quemar el cristal.

 

"Vamos a sacarte." Logra escribir en las paredes, espadas de dolor colonizan el cuerpo de Louis entero al leer aquella promesa. Harry sonríe al verlo asentir con debilidad, cuando logran crear un orificio en la estructura, pueden escuchar los sollozos de Louis y de pronto la caja se convierte en polvo de estrellas, una mariposa aleteando con pesadas alas de cristal.

 

"¿Harry?" ambos miran atónitos el suelo vacío, sus manos están manchadas de azul.

 

"Él va a estar bien." Ambas cabezas se giran para encontrar a su padre de pie, sus facciones cubiertas por oro y en sus ojos deslumbrando la tranquilidad.

 

Se levantan del suelo con prisa, caminando como animales frustrados hacia él hombre que les dio algo más que la vida de unos inmortales. "¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está él y mi hijo!?"

 

La respuesta es recibida cuando el padre del tiempo golpea el suelo con su pie, apareciendo en aquel horizonte de estrellas dormidas donde las puertas a su alrededor parecen las de un libro sin sentido. "Me pediste que si alguna vez él estaba en riesgo, lo escondiera en una cuerda temporal Edward."

 

"¿Solo a él?" la pregunta de Harry causa una sonrisa en los labios de su padre, quien niega levemente antes de hacer abrir con una inclinación de su dedo una puerta roja.

 

El cabello de Edward cambia, sus ojos ámbar acompañados por el suave lila en sus rizos, ni él ni su hermano pueden creer lo que escuchan mientras hacia ellos camina el cuerpo de Niall, sus ojos consumidos por completo pero sus parpados están cerrados mientras se acerca con dos bultos envueltos en mantas de estrellas en sus brazos. "Les presento a sus hijas."


	8. Octo

Los llantos histéricos están a punto de volver a Harry loco, sus dos hijas no paran de llorar hasta quedarse dormidas. Él piensa, con tristeza que es algo que heredaron de mamá, mientras las recuesta en la gran cuna hecha con las ramas de mimbre, con cobijas y flores creciendo sobre ellas, recuerda el rostro de Louis al quedarse dormido, siempre desesperado porque sus cuerpos permanecieran juntos.

 

Él quisiera, ahora que lo ha perdido, nunca haberse levantado de la cama para dejarlo solo. En cuanto sus brazos dejan a Eve al lado de su hermana, ambas bebés de un par de par de semanas vuelven a llorar, esta vez con la intensidad de un dolor que Harry entiende, no tienen a Louis.

 

Edward se ha encargado de buscarlo, incapaz de ver a sus hijas sabiendo que estas lloran por su mamá y la culpa lo carcome cada vez que las mira, él les quito a Louis, él lo dejo ir.

 

Harry las carga en sus brazos, son tan pequeñas que cabrían en uno solo de ellos, pero él decide que hará lugar cuando Louis vuelva. "Shh...Mía, te pones tan colorada como Troya desde el cielo, shh, yo sé que mamá sería mejor pero por ahora estas atrapada con papá."

 

Su voz es suave como el canto de un ruiseñor, Eve ya ha caído dormida mientras su hermana sigue hipando, desesperada e incómoda porque este corazón no late como el que ella quiere. "Mmm ¿Qué puede hacer papá para que no extrañes tanto a mamá? Él va a volver pronto, vas a amar estar entre sus brazos...y cuando te llene la cara de besos vas a sentirte el ser vivo más satisfecho del mundo. Luego le vas a llorar como a mi ahora y él te va a llevar a dormir a su lado, vas a poder esconderte en su vientre o en su pecho."

 

Harry observa la mirada atenta de su hija, los ojos de Edward color ámbar deslumbrando en sus pupilas. Ahora ella está tranquila, sintiéndose ansiosa por la paz que transmiten las promesas de su papa, insiste en quedarse despierta, mirando las formas a su alrededor con mayor precisión gracias a sus genes.

 

"Es tiempo de dormir pequeña, yo estaré aquí cuidándolas." Promete una vez Harry antes de recostar el frágil cuerpo en la cuna al lado de Eve. Su voz arrulla con pequeños tonos suaves mientras mira a sus hijas dormir al lado de la otra.

 

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, su cuerpo se integra al de la cocina, el material de los atrapa sueños que estaba haciendo por la mañana desparramado en la mesa donde ahora está su hermano, desesperanzado y con una botella de whisky en la mano.

 

"Esa maldita bruja." Musita Edward con rencor, permitiendo a su hermano ver la rabia desenfrenada reflejada en sus ojos. "No va a ayudarnos si no consigo le consigo el cáliz del líder del imperio otomano."

 

"Deja de perder el tiempo aquí y ve a buscarlo, ¿Por qué estas llorando aquí en la mesa por alguien cuando podrías estar buscando maneras para llegar a él?" contesta con enfado y desesperación, leña verde en su mirada, ardiendo. "No has pasado ni siquiera una maldita tarde con nuestras hijas, no has visto cómo sus cuerpos reclaman la atención de su mamá. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Edward? Si tan cansado estas ve a cuidarlas y yo iré a encargarme de conseguirle a esa bruja lo que quiere para que nos lleve a Louis."

 

"¡No puedo! No puedo verlas y no puedo buscar lo que esa mujer me pide, cada vez que lo busco y no lo encuentro, mi fe se pierde, mi fe en todo, porque la posibilidad de haberlo perdido ya y estarlo buscando me hace sentir..."

 

"¡No lo hemos perdido! Nuestros padres lo prometieron, estoy harto de tu falta de optimismo, Louis está vivo. Yo lo sé, ahora ve a dormir algo que en cuanto Mia y Eve despierten iremos a buscarlo a Turquía todos juntos." Edward asiente débil, queriendo obtener algo de aquella energía que irradia su hermano, mientras sube las escaleras, demasiado ebrio como para conjurar algo y aparecer en el siglo XX en vez de su habitación piensa que tal vez, necesita verlas.

 

Cuando llega a la habitación no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar el sonido de pequeños cristales chocar amablemente uno con otro, como si fuesen las risas de las estrellas. Al abrir la puerta, hay polvo de estrellas cayendo de las flores del mimbre. El suave sonido no se detiene, ni los pasos de Edward, ni los brillantes fragmentos de luz que caen sobre las mejillas sus hijas. Él sonríe al ver una pequeña sonrisa contornear sus regordetas mejillas.

 

"Las amo." Declara acariciando sus pequeños pies cubiertos por calcetas de estambre, tan pequeños que caben siete de ellos en su mano. Sus ojos se cierran, la tranquilidad del contacto se vuelve refrescante como una brisa del mar. Cuando Edward vuelve a abrir los ojos se ha dado cuenta que el conjuro del polvo de estrellas se ha detenido y aun cuando intenta recrearlo con sus dedos, no puede, culpa a su estado de ebriedad.

 

Pero cuando duermen él y Harry en su cama, sus cuerpos fríos y sus corazones semivacíos, su hermano niega haber conjurado tal truco. Y es esa noche en la que Edward siente que Louis está vivo.

 

Las gemelas no respetan el amanecer, ellas deciden cuando amanece con sus llantos, sintiéndose sucias, hambrientas e incomodas. Edward se encarga de prepararlas para el viaje, desaprobando al igual que sus hijas la leche en polvo que les proporcionan a consecuencia de no tener el pecho de mamá.

 

Harry sonríe al ver a su hermano aparecer con una canjurera doble, ambas bebes envueltas como orugas preparándose para ser mariposas en el pecho de su padre. Llevan una pequeña mochila que lleva pañales, alimento, comida y mantas. Edward asiente ante sus vestimentas que le permitirán pasar desapercibidos en la Turquía del siglo XVl , sus capas los aseguran de que nadie pueda de inmediato identificar a sus hijas pero también les permite a ellas respirar lo que solía ser el aire limpio de una nación bárbara.

 

"Iré a preguntar a aquella cantina, tu espera aquí ¿de acuerdo?" Edward asiente, bajo la capa esconde sus rizos, la capucha es incapaz de permitir a un extraño mirar su rostro, su única muestra es esa sonrisa macabra que puede crear en las mentes de quién significa peligro.

 

Los túneles están llenos de gente que se esconde de los guardias del rey encima, logra ver por unos instantes el cielo teñido de un rosa pastel con un sol blanco inexorable como si este y la luna fueran los únicos.

 

"Papa les va a enseñar un par de trucos." Comenta al par de bebes que ahora lo miran desde sus envoltorios de tela desde su pecho, ninguna de ellas lleva los ojos de Louis y él no sabe si debería sentirse satisfecho o decepcionado. "Bueno, cuando encontremos a mamá le propondré procrear hasta que tengamos un bebé con sus ojos ¿parece justo? ¿Qué opinan?" pregunta mientras camina entre los pasillos de gente en su propio mundo, alumbrando el sendero con velas, Edward solo quiere salir de ahí, llevar a sus pequeñas al bosque donde nadie los encuentre y donde pueda admirar sus perfectos rostros y abrazarlas.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Mía, no llores, aquí estoy." Sus mejillas volvían a su color natural al sentir el aroma de su mamá, después de su regreso las gemelas se negaban a dormir, demandantes de su compañía como sus padres. La pequeña habitación estaba adornada con un candil de flores, el olor mesando a la pequeña con la ayuda de los brazos de Louis. Una vez que la pequeña se durmió, él beso su frente al igual que la de Eve y de su mandil extrajo las dos ramitas de no me olvides y las coloco sobre la manta que cubría a sus hijas.

 

Sus pasos eran suaves, la gran casa demasiado para él pero después de protestas nunca podría conseguir volver a esos espacios en los que estuvo sufriendo tanto tiempo. Pequeños dedos acariciaron la madera de la mesa, observando la manera en que los brotes de manzanilla secos comenzaban a florecer dentro del pequeño florero. Su sonrisa creció hasta los límites cuando un par de brazos lo envolvieron.

 

"Te ves precioso en este vestido." Su murmuro llevaba el aliento caliente del sol, sus manos jugando con la tela del vestido mientras su lengua jugaba encima de la marca de su hermano. "Apuesto que te verías mejor sin él..."

 

"Solo estas intentando embarazarme de nuevo." Respondió con un puchero en los labios, su mentón atrapado por los dedos de Harry quién llegaba frente a él y lo besaba. El sabor salado del agua del mar, había gaviotas volando en el pecho del omega pero estas no avisaban tormenta, sus mejillas tostadas por el sol y nuevas pecas sobre su nariz le daban aquella apariencia que Harry nunca podría superar.

 

"Tal vez así lo sea." Afirmo con la picardía del porvenir, Louis asintió obediente ante aquella mirada rebelde distinta a la del otro gemelo empapada de realeza. Corriendo con arte el vestido mientras comenzaba a devorar su boca como un hombre hambriento de amor, sus colores tiñéndole la piel con gracia. "Quiero llevarte a Roma."

 

Su mirada se perdió en la manera que él rostro de su amante se contrajo de placer, sus labios pecadores y sus ojos inocentes abriéndose en sorpresa al sentir al gemelo entrar en él. Tan necesitado de caricias, Harry muerde la piel donde han aparecido dos hoyuelos en los muslos de su amante mientras su hermano se dedica a llenarlo. "Podría llevarte ahora mismo, aún no es tarde."

 

"Amo, amo, amo, amo." Sus gemidos espontáneos reventaban burbujas en los deseos dormidos de su pareja, Harry su mano exigiendo que su amante levantara su pierna para dejarlo entrar. "Me rescataste" Edward gruño, embistiendo como un ave al viento, su boca mordiendo sobre la cicatriz de su hermano.

 

"Un poco tarde." La luna era un minino tenebroso comparado con aquella sonrisa siniestra en los labios del hombre que le dedico a su hermano, abriéndose paso en el cuerpo de su amante como un cometa en el cielo.

 

"Mejor tarde que nunca."


End file.
